


A Thousand Times

by timetofly



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Dec, bottom Ant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much PWP. Working away and staying in hotels the lads get to be themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Times

No one paid much attention to the group sitting in the bar, chatting and laughing. As half a dozen of them rose to their feet, walked to the lobby and parted in to two groups no one really looked at them. Two men walked to the lift, one pushed the call button and casually dropped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. No one gave them more than a glance, no one saw the man’s thumb knuckle graze his friends jaw, no one else felt the jolt of electricity that shot though the shorter mans body at the silent question the touch had asked, a question that always had and always would get the same unspoken reply.

The lift arrived with a cheery “ping” throwing its doors open in welcome. Ant’s arm dropped from Dec’s shoulders and they stepped inside, turning to face the doors for the journey. Standing close as always but not touching, aware that lifts have CCTV cameras. An unusual but not uncomfortable silence hung in the air, both men knowing they had agreed a thousand times that they would not do this again, both knowing that a thousand times they had lied, both knowing that they would agree and lie a thousand times more. They stood, hearts pounding, as the lift crawled upward. The back of their hands brushed, Dec’s breath hitched in his throat, the small sound causing the ghost of a smile to tug at a corner of Ant’s mouth. Suddenly the lift stopped and, with another cheery “ping” shattering the silence, flung it’s doors wide to release them. With synchronous strides they stepped from the lift turning right and along the corridor, which felt a mile long. No words, no looks, no touches, as aware of the camera on them as they were when they were on live TV.

It was Dec’s door they came to first, Ant’s suite on the left, Dec’s on the right, they were adjoining so it made no difference, someone probably thought it was funny. Ant’s mouth twitched with a tiny smile when he noticed the slight tremble in Dec’s hand as he fumbled sliding the key card into the lock. Dec’s heart thumped hard in his chest as the light flashed green, the lock clicked and the door swung open at his touch. He stepped inside, Ant close behind, feeling the heat of anticipation and need spread though his body, settling in his crotch with a steady throb. Privacy at last. He stopped and turned suddenly, causing Ant to almost walk in to him. Dec reached a hand past Ant pushing the door closed then stepped towards him with such determination that Ant was pushed back a step against the closed door. Faces millimetres apart they stood, Dec’s chin slightly raised, Ant’s slightly lowered, eyes locked as they breathed each others breath. Neither spoke nor moved for a few seconds, they stood there feeling each other’s warmth, inhaling each other’s familiar smell, letting the rest of the world slip away; work, wives, family all ceased to exist.  
It was Dec that moved first, flicking his tongue across Ant’s bottom lip with a practiced precision. A guttural groan escaped Ant’s mouth as his arms slid around Dec, one hand moving up his back to pull his face closer, the other moving down drawing Dec’s hips tight against his own. Dec’s hands found themselves at the back of Ant’s head as their mouths met with frantic passion, lips parted and tongues touched, tasting, teasing, devouring each other. The kiss was wet, hard and messy, driven by too much need and want for it to be anything else. Ant groaned again, Dec could feel Ant’s hardness pushing against him and he pushed back. He slid a hand along Ant’s jaw line, down his neck and lingering for just a moment at the pulse point, feeling it race. A wave of satisfaction flowed over him; his cock throbbed. Ant loosened his hold just enough that Dec could continue to move his hand down between them, unbuttoning Ant’s shirt as it went, then sliding inside the fabric, feathering across his ribs. Ant shivered and drove his tongue in to Dec’s mouth. Dec responded by digging his fingers in to the skin of Ant’s back, bitten nails would leave no mark. Dec pulled Ant’s shirt off over his hands, in return Ant dragged the hem of Dec’s shirt from his jeans and pulled the fabric over his head, the need to be skin to skin far too great for him to mess about with buttons. Their kiss broken by the shirt passing between them the two men paused, breathing fast, eyes burning with passion locked and silent words passed between them. “I love you, I need you, you are mine, I am yours, this is everything” both speaking, both hearing, without a sound. Dec’s hands moved to Ant’s denim clad arse, how he loved the feel of those tight mounds. He squeezed then stroked, his fingers slipping lower, teasing close to the place Ant most wanted him to be. Ant’s breath caught and he moved to kiss Dec again but with a sly smile Dec dropped to his knees. Planting tiny kisses licks and nips on Ant’s stomach he unbuttoned Ant’s fly with practiced ease and slid the thick denim down. Ant clumsily kicked off his shoes, his legs feeling like jelly and making the move far from glamorous. Dec moved his mouth down, kissing the base of Ant’s rock hard cock through the fabric of his briefs. Moving along the length to the precum soaked wet spot he opened his mouth, placed it over the damp fabric and blew. Ant’s legs buckled for a moment, his head arched back banging against the door. Dec smiled to himself, pulled Ants jeans off hooking a finger in to each sock in turn removing them with ease. He stood and took Ant’s hands, walking backwards toward the bedroom where he stood on tiptoe to kiss his red swollen lips. Turning his friend so that the bed was behind him he once more dropped to his knees, this time slipping Ant’s underwear down as he went. As Dec’s mouth closed over his hot, hard cock Ant’s legs gave way leaving him sitting on the end of the bed. Dec moved his mouth along Ant’s length slowly, firmly, gently sucking, a slight graze of teeth, just how Ant liked it. One hand gently rubbed Ant’s tight balls, a finger slipping back, tantalisingly close to his hole, making him squirm and moan and whimper much to Dec’s delight. Dec looked up to watch Ant’s face, admiring the beauty of Ants red parted lips, the long, thick eyelashes lying on his cheeks, the slight furrow of a frown as he concentrated on the feelings running through him. Dec’s own cock ached with need and he sped up the rhythm of his mouth on Ant. Sliding up and down faster, sucking harder, eventually feeling Ant’s thigh muscles tense against him, hearing his shuddering breaths, Dec knew he was getting close, he let Ant’s cock slip from his mouth, ignoring the protesting moan and resisting the hand on the back of his head that tried to push him back down. Dec stood and, meeting Ants eyes, removed the rest of his own clothes. As his hard cock sprang free from his underwear Ants hand was on it, his thumb spreading the drop of precum from the end down the length of the underside. Leaning forward his tongue licked the trail away, and then flicked across the tip, his hand squeezing firmly at the base making Dec swear gently and gasp. Ant laid himself back on the bed, pushing up towards the pillow but not quite getting there before Dec was lying on top of him. Skin to skin contact making them both groan. Hands roamed and hungry mouths met, tongues explored and tasted familiar places with the same desire and passion as their first kiss, 25 years before. They knew every inch of each other, had done for so very long. They saw but never noticed the changes age bought, the odd grey chest hair, the softening skin, none of it was of any significance, nothing could diminish the overwhelming need, it only grew as the years passed and the love deepened. Their bodies pressed together, legs entwined, arms around each other holding tight as their mouths moved and hearts pounded against each other. “Turn over, love” Dec quietly spoke their first words since leaving the bar as he shifted his weight to allow Ant to move. Ant’s eyes widened momentarily, his pupils dilated and he quickly did as he was told. Dec reached to the bedside drawer and grabbed the lube he’d left there earlier then turning back to Ant he paused, letting his eyes take in the beauty of Ant’s smooth back. He propped himself on one elbow allowing his free hand to stroke across Ant’s shoulders, running a finger down along his spine resulted in a shudder that made Dec smile and his cock jump. He let his fingers continue down between Ant’s cheeks finding the tight entrance that made Ant arch up towards the touch and whisper “Please. Please, Dec”. Dec responded by kissing Ant’s shoulder. Flipping the cap on the lube he squeezed some on to his fingers and returned them to the place that made ant beg so desperately. Slowly, gently he spread the lube and slipped a finger tip in to Ant. Ant moaned, a high whimpering sound that came from somewhere deep inside, lifted his hips and parted his knees to allow Dec better access. “My beautiful boy” Dec muttered to himself, the words making Ant’s heart leap in his chest. Slipping a second finger in with the first, moving them deeper, gently in and out with a smooth rhythm. Biting his own lip as he fought to keep control, resisting the urge to force himself inside before Ant was ready. Dec feathered kisses on Ant’s back, leaning over him, inhaling the smell of his skin, tasting it, savouring it, storing it away to remember later as he had a thousand times before. A third finger slipped inside Ant with little resistance and Dec’s control was lost. Kneeling between Ant’s open knees he slid an arm under Ant’s chest urging him to lift up. Ant did in an instant, almost impaling himself on Dec’s hard cock as it strained towards him. A slight adjustment and a gentle pressure made both men gasp then groan as Dec eased himself inside. Gradually pushing deeper, slowly, gently against the resistance of Ant’s body, feeling the tight heat engulf him, smothering his senses. Balls deep he paused, waited for Ant to adjust, listening to the whimpers of pleasure his best friend gave with each breath. “Alright?” the question a whisper, the reply a small movement of Ant’s hips away from then back towards him. Dec took a slow deep breath as he smoothed a hand along Ant’s back up to his neck then down, resting in the small of his back, trying to steady himself, to make this last. As much as he wanted to rush to a climax he wanted more to stay like this forever, for it never to end. Slowly he started to move, one hand firmly holding Ant’s hip the other resting in a gentle caress in the small of his back. Looking down he watched as he slid in and out of his soul mate, feeling the tight ball of energy gathering in the lowest extremity of his stomach. He let his gaze wander over Ant’s perfect tight arse, along his back, watching the muscles tensing under the skin, seeing the beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. He dipped his head to lick that line, tasting the salty sweat. Ant arched his head back then reached a hand down, rubbing across Dec’s balls. Dec’s hips bucked hard forwards and fingers dug in to Ant’s hips in the instant, uncontrolled response Ant had known he would get. Dec’s rhythm and speed increased, his fingers digging in to Ant’s hips, holding him steady, listening for the change in his breathing, waiting for the muscles to tighten around him. There is was, a familiar shudder as Ant inhaled, the stuttering clench of muscle along Dec’s length, a short loud “AH” escaped his mouth but either of them registered it, all they knew was the feeling. Dec slipped his hand around to Ant’s cock only to find Ant’s hand already there working fast, the discovery almost pushing Dec over the edge he wrapped his hand around Ant’s and moved with him. His balls tightened, the glow at the base of his cock became an exquisite ache. He heard his name, a deep thick growl forced from the back of Ant’s throat then muscles fluttered, then clenched, then spasmed around him as Ant came with a loud groan. The ball of fire inside him burst, sending shock waves though his body, his cock twitched, his hand flew back to Ants hip grabbing hard, pulling him back as he thrust forward he came deep, hard, wave after wave running over him and shooting from his body in thick ribbons as he shuddered and gasped. The waves slowly subsiding leaving him too weak to stay upright, he fell on to Ant’s sweat damp back. The extra weight too much for Ant he let his arms give way and dropped face first on to the bed, laying in his own cum, Dec on top of him murmuring words that made no sense, kissing his shoulder, breathing heavily and trembling. Gradually they fell back to Earth, their breathing slowed to a normal rate, Dec’s softened cock slipped from his best friend and he moved to lay beside him. The weight moving and the rush of cool air on Ant’s back made him open one eye, his reward Decs smiling face on the bed beside him. He couldn’t help but smile back and place a gentle kiss on those lips.  
As always in syncronicity they shuffled and wiggled, pushing the bed cover down then pulling it up over themselves. Laying for a while on their sides, face-to-face, contented, satiated. A hand on each other’s hip, little kisses exchanged randomly. Dec spoke first, “we have to stop doing this” he lied. “Ay Pet, we do” Ant lied back, sealing the deal with a long, soft, lazy kiss on Dec’s smiling mouth. Moving back he pushed Dec’s shoulder, “turn”, Dec complied snuggling his back against Ant’s chest as warm arms wrapped around him, he held them to his chest and arched his neck for the kiss he knew would be planted there. “I love you” he muttered, sleep encroaching on his spent, relaxed body. “I love you,” the reply, whispered against his neck. Ant closed his eyes, listening to Dec’s breathing steady and even as sleep took him, feeling the warmth of his body, knowing they would sleep like this soundly, dreamlessly and wake in the same position, as a thousand times before. He lifted his head, glancing around he spotted the lube and noted it’s position before nestling his face back against Dec’s sweat damp hair, a half smile on his lips, he’d be needing that when they woke.


End file.
